


Suspended Disbelief

by Tasyfa



Series: Enough to Be Released [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Established Relationship, Guerin is a little shit, Light BDSM, M/M, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Next time Alex wants to know if Michael can do something, Michael's going to ask more questions. (Maybe. He'll think about it.)





	Suspended Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the thought from last night, since I didn't have enough brain to work out the physics at the time! 
> 
> Idek, guys. Enjoy!  
~ Tas

The machinery whined; after one short, sharp jerk, Michael rose smoothly into the air. 

"I didn't know you meant actual suspension bondage." 

He felt Alex pause. Didn't need to be able to see him to know he was wearing that damn smug expression, and probably had at least one eyebrow closer to his hairline than his eyelid. 

Michael could hear it in his voice.

"I see. What did you think I meant? When I asked if you could use the hydraulic suspension system from a dead vehicle to create a sturdy, movable frame with multiple attachment points, capable of safely supporting a grown man for an extended period of time?" 

Michael gnashed his teeth, admitting, "Some kind of physical therapy aid? Didn't think about it much beyond it being something you wanted that I knew how to build." 

He startled when Alex crouched, placing a hand beneath Michael's chin and angling him so Alex could kiss him. 

"I love you, you know that?" 

Michael flushed with the kind of pleasure that had nothing to do with the way he was currently naked and spreadeagled face down in mid-air for Alex to tease however he liked. "I do know that." 

"Good."


End file.
